


『High&Low』　遲來的幸福

by Kate_Peng



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Peng/pseuds/Kate_Peng
Summary: Smoky感覺到自己身體越來越重，無法施力，耳邊是孩子們的哭聲，他很想笑，想安慰他們：這是最好的結局，因病纏身的他無法在保護家人，變成需要讓人照顧的負擔。





	『High&Low』　遲來的幸福

　　Smoky感覺到自己身體越來越重，無法施力，耳邊是孩子們的哭聲，他很想笑，想安慰他們：這是最好的結局，因病纏身的他無法在保護家人，變成需要讓人照顧的負擔。

　　但是能在最後一刻還能守護他們，他很滿足，能夠認識無名街的家人，他的人生沒有遺憾，所以他想告訴孩子們不要為他哭泣。

　　可惜意識漸漸消失，最後他什麼都無法傳遞給他們。

　　武、P、YU……拜託了……

　　飛吧，為了家人請你們飛的比任何人高！

　　去吧，為了家人去斬斷九龍組的陰謀吧！

　　「Smoky！！」

　　到了最後，Smoky什麼都聽不到了，彷彿睡著一般露出絕美的笑容。

　　下一秒，Smoky睜開眼眸，落入眼簾是以往居住房間的天花板，難道……

　　他起身，意外感到身體輕盈，長年被疾病影響，他的身體其實早就支離破碎，如果不是靠意志力支撐或許無法走到今天。

　　「醒了？」磁性嗓音傳來，Smoky對這聲音非常熟悉，熟悉到想到對方就會心疼，因為這人早就不在了。

　　他緩緩移動視線，門口站著一個高大的身影，黑色T恤黑色皮褲，外面套著黑色大衣，怎、怎麼可能？

　　——雨宮尊龍……？

　　「沒想到會這麼早看到你，Smoky。」男人上前撫摸青年毛絨絨的腦袋，臉色十分複雜。

　　「尊龍？」

　　Smoky喃喃開口，眼睛都不眨一下，彷彿害怕眼前男人的出現是一場夢。

　　「是我。」伸手環抱青年，尊龍疼惜的親吻Smoky的頭頂「這裡，是死後的世界。」

　　死.....後嗎？

　　果然他真的……。Smoky不再掛著笑容，身為「Rude Boys」首領的氣勢在男人面前都收斂起，以後也不需要了。

　　對不起……大家，必須先離開你們……

　　看到尊龍瞬間想起被丟棄的人的心情，Smoky這才知道自己有多殘忍，眼淚順著臉頰滑落，他埋入男人懷中，放任自己狠狠的大哭出聲。

　　「對不起……對不起…………」

　　尊龍輕輕拍撫青年的背脊是無聲的安撫，過了許久，Smoky的情緒終於穩定。

　　「對不起……」抬頭看著尊龍Smoky的聲音帶著沙啞。

　　「傻瓜。是我要跟你道歉。」低頭吻去對方臉頰的淚痕，尊龍輕聲道，「丟你一人下來，真的對不起。」

　　Smoky搖頭，「換成我也會和你做一樣的選擇……」

　　尊龍笑了，「也是呢，為了家人我們什麼都願意做。」

　　Smoky終於露出微笑，「願意當我的嚮導介紹一下以後要居住的地方嗎？」

　　「當然，不過有件事要先做。」尊龍俯身親吻青年的脣辦，舔舐雙唇然後探入口中與對方的舌交纏，這個吻沒有持續很久，尊龍就放開Smoky 。

　　「終於，可以抱到你了。」

　　Smoky聞此心疼的抱緊尊龍，他們都很想念彼此，沒想到還可以再見面，如果有神，真的要感謝祂啊。

　　就在這時，一個聲音打斷他們的擁抱。

　　「尊龍？」就見一名中年婦女從門口探頭，Smoky連忙推開尊龍。

　　「媽……」好笑的看著Smoky閃避的舉動，尊龍牽起青年的手輕聲對雨宮媽媽道，「這就是我之前說的伴侶，Smoky。」

　　「啊啦，你就是尊龍的男朋友？」雨宮媽媽上前看著Smoky温和的笑著，「一直很想認識你呢，尊龍總是和我們提起你，能見到你真好。」

　　「您好。」Smoky拘謹開口。

　　「不用這麼緊張，跟著尊龍叫我媽媽就好。」上前拍拍Smoky的肩膀，雨宮媽媽心疼的說，「這麼瘦，受了不少苦吧？以後把我們當成家人吧，Smoky。」

　　「好、好的……」雖然不知道尊龍怎麼跟家人介紹他，但Smoky不會拒絕他人的善意，即便不可能馬上改口可心底已經有個位置裝下他們了。

　　「媽，找我有什麼事情嗎？」看得出來Smoky沒有辦法馬上改口，尊龍體貼的轉移話題。

　　「嗯，那邊有人來找你。」這才想起來的雨宮媽媽連忙回答，「你快過去吧。」

　　尊龍點頭，「我帶Smoky一起去，剛好可以介紹一下這裡的環境。」

　　「好的。」雨宮媽媽開朗笑著目送兩人離去。

　　「這是怎麼回事？那邊的人又是？」滿腹疑問終於可以提出，Smoky不喜歡這種不清不楚的感覺。

　　尊龍這才開始解釋，這裡是幽冥，不能說是地獄但也不是天堂，是各種生物居住的地方，而居住地會隨著腦袋印象最深刻的地方為基礎來變化，對尊龍來說，想見Smoky是很深的執著所以居住地就變成無名街。

　　不知道以什麼為基準，他變成了這裡的公務員，連Smoky 也在名單中，總而言之，就是這裡缺人他們找有能力的人幫忙，這樣可以免去刑罰，甚至可以完成些願望。

　　用尊龍的話來說，死後的世界其實跟生前沒有太多差異，一樣要過生活一樣要工作。

　　意外的簡單。

　　就這樣，Smoky接受工作和尊龍一家一起生活，日子比在無名街時更加平淡，可每當抬起頭或是轉過身，他終於可以看到尊龍的身影。

　　這算是遲來的幸福嗎？

　　偶爾會有疑惑，不過尊龍總是可以打破他的問題，兩人一起嘗試生前沒有過的事情，一起吃飯，一起玩耍甚至一起出遊，每一天的幸福都讓Smoky展開笑顏。

　　日子一天一天過去。

　　有一天他們接到要去大門迎接亡者的任務。

　　一開始兩人是相互聊天，陡然一個熟悉的聲音傳來……

　　「武！我聽到Smoky的聲音了！」

　　「是你的錯覺吧？」

　　Smoky 詫異瞪大眼眸，前方身影越來越近，然後他看到了多年不見的家人。

　　「Smoky！！！！」邁開步伐衝入Smoky 懷中P放聲大哭，緊接著是武，兩人維持以前年輕的模樣，應該說來到這裡的人都是保持最佳狀態。

　　「武、P......見到你們真讓人開心啊。」溫柔的摸摸兩人腦袋，這是Smoky不變的鼓勵讓兩人哭的更大聲。

　　Smoky無奈看著尊龍，然後笑了。

　　曾經有人說過：死亡是另外一個開端。他體會到了，了解到了。對著將來生活他充滿希望……

　　還是可以見面的，他的家人……

　　他突然想對世界大喊：他很幸福，以後也會更加幸福！


End file.
